


Supergirl That Villain

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Graphic Depictions of Bad Dancing, How Do I Tag, Kara Danvers Gets High....Accidentally, Kara is a silly person when she's high, Luckily she has the best GF in the entire galaxy, ask me to tag other things if anything's upsetting, graphic depictions of fluff, mild affects of amnesia, super heightened super senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Remember in the latest season of Supergirl where Kara basically comes back from the edge of life and death because of some grass? Imagine what weed would do to everyone’s favourite Superhero.





	Supergirl That Villain

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously where everyone's mind went when that scene happened, right?

[Text from: Kara Danvers♥] Hi Sam!!! Can you bring some food over to mine? I miss you!!! I’m also really hungry.  
[Text from: Kara Danvers♥] Alex let me borrow some brownies earlier and I ate like 5 but all they’ve done is make me hungrier :/  
[Text from: Kara Danvers♥] I can pay you back but I need you to bring me 5 orders of potstickers, two large orders of fried rice, one of white rice, and as many cartons of ice cream as you dare.

The pinging sound that alerted her that she had a text message made Sam Arias look down at her phone. She was in the middle of writing an article for L-Corp’s newest invention. Lena had truly outdone herself with it. Sam was very impressed, as always.

She was about to reply to Kara’s request when her phone buzzed again and a selfie appeared of none other than her girlfriend. It was the typical pouty face that she sent every time she wanted food, but this time Sam was surprised to see Kara’s eyes were bloodshot. It got Sam worried enough that she immediately pushed her chair back from her desk and set to work ordering the large order of Chinese food.

Now, don’t get her wrong, Sam fully knew how much her girlfriend could eat on a good day. But this order was excessive even for her. But for the entire time that Sam had known Kara, which admittedly was only about a year or so, Kara’s eyes had always been impossibly expressive and blue. None of this bloodshot business.

[Text to: Kara Danvers♥] Food ordered. I’ll pick it up when it’s ready & head your way.  
[Text to: Kara Danvers♥] Should be less than an hour. Now about all this ice cream….  
[Text to: Kara Danvers♥] What flavors you want? How many is too many?

She desperately wanted to ask about the red circles that outlined Kara’s eyes, but figured it was a conversation better suited face to face. She got up from her desk chair, comfy as it was, and went towards Lena Luthor’s office.

“Hey, Lee. I’m about to head out if that’s okay. I’m about done with the article, but Kara needs some food— and my company.” Sam greeted her best friend and co-CEO of L-Corp. The other woman’s dark hair fell out of her face as she raised her head to look at Sam.

“Pining for your company already? That’s so cute. The Danvers sisters really are saps.” Lena responded with a warm laugh. “You’ve been dating what, two months now? It took Alex at least half a year to admit she liked my company at all.” Lena was amused though, obviously very happy to be dating the older Danvers nonetheless.

Sam let out a laugh. “Speaking of Alex, when Kara texted me— she said that Alex’d given her some brownies. Any idea what that means? Is it a secret code?” Sam tilted her head.

Lena paled— a sight that was honestly scarier than any of the texts Kara had sent. Lena was already plenty pale on a good day. To see her pale further was like watching her before she fainted. “Oh no, she didn’t.” She cried out, her eyes widening with disbelief.

“Didn’t what? What am I missing?” Sam asked urgently.

“Skip whatever instructions Kara gave you. Go to her right now,” Lena urged her seriously. “Those brownies were laced with something a little more than those nuts that Kara likes so much.”

“I’m going to kill your girlfriend.” Sam warned Lena with a dangerous frown as she stood up. “I’ll go to her. Thanks.” She was gone before Lena could respond.

The drive to Kara’s apartment was short and tense, with Sam’s fingers flexing against the steering wheel the entire time. Sam made her way up the two flights of stairs, knowing she was far too hyped up to take the elevator with other people possibly making small talk.

Once Sam got up to the floor where Kara’s apartment was, she was mildly surprised to hear loud music playing from the end of the hall where Kara resided. The brunette’s pace quickened as she realised the music was playing from Kara’s apartment, specifically.

The music itself was fast paced yet instrumental, Sam realised as she used her key to open the door for Kara’s apartment. The singer themselves? None other than Kara. Sam didn’t recognise the song, but from the way Kara was singing it, the lyrics went something like this:

“Soulja Boy off in this, watch me crank it, watch me roll. Watch me crank that Soulja Boy then Supergirl that villain!” And oh Rao above…. To Sam’s horror, she realised that Kara was dancing too. First the superhero was jumping up in time to the beat, using her powers to levitate for an extra second before slamming her feet back down on the ground with her arms in the signature Supergirl pose.

Sam was speechless. Kara was still too caught up in her dancing to notice Sam, so the performance continued as followed…. “Super fresh, now watch me jock. Joking on those haters, man, when I do my Supergirl thing…. I lean into the punch and Supergirl that villain!”

The dancing to this part of the song, to Sam’s absolute terror, was more terrifying than the first part. Kara spun in a circle whilst in mid air, still singing. However, she seemed to notice Sam mid-dance move. She froze for a second, then beamed.

“Hey! Have you seen my girlfriend?! She’s so, so, so pretty! But I can’t find her anywhere. I asked her to bring me lots of food and ice cream, but she hasn’t yet.” Kara’s greeting was odd in itself. But the fact that she was suddenly crying was definitely the weirdest part. “I’m sorry. I just miss her so much!” She hiccuped.

Sam tried to hide her smile. Truly, she did. But as she stepped closer to Kara, she found herself chuckling softly. But to her surprise, Kara only stepped backwards.

“Hey! I just said I had a girlfriend! You better watch out. My girlfriend’s really strong. She’ll punch you in the face if you flirt with me!” Kara defended.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Sweetie, I am your girlfriend.” She reminded Kara gently. Touching her shoulder, she apologised, “I only didn’t bring you the food on that list of yours ‘cause I’m worried about you. Lena told me that Alex put something in the brownies.” She explained.

“What’d she put in the brownies?” Kara’s face turned puzzled. “They tasted just fine to me!”

“Well, it’s come to my attention that they weren’t meant for you.” Sam started. “They’re pot brownies, love.” Sam told her bluntly. “And _ that _ means you’re high right now. If you really ate five, you’re probably SKY high.” she said drily.

To her surprise, Kara merely giggled. “Did you know I can fly?” She asked eagerly. “I can really be sky high! Wanna see?!” She offered.

“I know you can fly, darling.” Sam promised. “I’ve even flown with you before.” She told her girlfriend with amusement.

“Really?” Kara asked eagerly. “Can we go flying now? I promise, I won’t let you fall!”

“Maybe once you’ve sobered up.” Sam told her gently. “I don’t think you should be flying in this state of mind.” She pointed out sensibly.

“Good idea. I think the room’s spinning.” Kara confessed, grabbing Sam’s hand to steady herself.

“Let’s sit down then.” Sam suggested. She guided her girlfriend over to the couch. “Are you having any other symptoms I should know about?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. “How’s that super hearing of yours?”

“I can hear colours.” Kara told her very seriously. She was just sitting down on the couch, simple as could be when it broke in half. Sam slid into the middle of the broken couch, gasping in surprise.

“I guess I don’t have to worry about your super strength either.” She commented dryly, getting up from the broken couch.

“Nope! I may have also hurt the microwave earlier. That’s why I texted you!” She explained. “All I was trying to do was cook some ramen, but I must have done something wrong, because it caught on fire. I used my freeze breath to put the fire out, though, so don’t worry.” Kara added quickly, seeing Sam’s alarm.

“So we’re going to need to get you a new couch, and a new microwave when this is all over. Great.” Sam enthused sarcastically. “Anything else I should know about?” She pressed, seeing Kara’s guilty face.

“I punched a hole in the wall.” Kara sheepishly said. “In my defense, I was pretty sure Metallo was there.” Sam was sure that was meant to be reassuring. It was not.

“Well I’ll just frame the hole,” Sam deadpanned. “We’ll immortalize this moment as the time Kara Danvers got Super High.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Kara apparently wasn’t aware that Sam was being sarcastic, because she was still using that same chipper voice.

A knock on Kara’s door was all the warning they were given before Alex and Lena came barging in. Damn Kara for giving her sister a key to her apartment, Sam thought ruefully.

“Hey Lena. Hey Traitor.” Sam greeted casually. “Traitor, I hope you’re fully prepared to choke out the expenses for Kara’s adventures as the hero from Sky High.” 

Alex had the decency to look sheepish. “What has she done? Do we need to bring her to the DEO?” Alex looked worried.

“Depends. Her symptoms are still rearing, but I don’t think she’s going to leave the apartment. Right Kara?” Sam asked her girlfriend, who was wrapping herself around Sam’s body. 

“If you want to stay in, I’m down for that.” The sultry voice that Kara rarely brought outside the bedroom was there. Oh Rao. Sam was ready to die.

From the looks of it, so was Alex, so that was a small victory.

“What the hell is this instrumental? I’ve never heard anything like it,” Lena spoke up. It was only then that Sam realised that she’d never turned the music off. 

“You don’t want to know. Just turn it off.” Sam said, breathing heavily through her nose as Kara placed kiss after kiss to her shoulder and neck.

“Sis, please. I’m begging. I don’t need this PDA.” Alex pleaded with Kara. Lena moved across the apartment with ease, swiftly turning the music off.

“It’s not my fault. Sam smells really good.” Kara protested. She actually, honest-to-Rao, sniffed her girlfriend’s neck. “I could smell her as soon as she entered the building.” Kara continued casually. “All apples and cinnamon….”

Sam choked. “Well, there goes this perfume. Guess I’ll never be able to wear it again with a straight face.” She was absolutely mortified.

Meanwhile, Lena and Alex were doubled over with laughter. Their laughter quickly died when, as Kara traced Sam’s skin, the blonde commented, “I can see the sparks on her skin from my fingertips. I feel the electricity, too. And oh Rao, her heart is pounding so loud. I can hardly hear anything else.”

“The only other thing I need you to hear, Sis, is my begging. Please….. Stop. I’m dying here.” Alex choked out through her laughter. 

Lena tried to gather her composure. She truly did. But the look on Sam’s face, and not to mention Alex’s? It was ruining that composure. It really was a good thing that there were no cameras in the room.

Inhaling sharply, Sam was sporting a dark red blush that was nearly identical to the colour of the apples that she supposedly smelled like. “Okay. Let’s take her to the DEO. Maybe you can sober her up somehow? I don’t know. At this point, I’m ready to inject her with Kryptonite. She’s high-larious, I swear, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“This is not the time for puns.” Alex retorted. “My sister is high. She’s like, dangerously high. And you’re making puns.”

“Would 4:20 be a better time to make puns?” Lena piped up innocently as they all went out the door towards Alex’s car. Kara was only following them because Sam was doing so. So when Sam stopped, doubling over to laugh, so did Kara. Though she wasn’t quite sure why they were laughing.

“I hate _both_ of you.” Alex frowned at her girlfriend as the team of Superfriends assembled into the car.

“I mean, if you’re going to hate us, you gotta hate yourself too.” Lena pointed out. “You’re the one who made those brownies!”

Alex made a face. “I regret many things about that single action.” She conceded. “But that doesn’t negate the fact that you’re terrible for making PUNS over this.”

The car began to move, and much to the amusement of everyone except Sam who was sitting beside her, Kara screamed.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Sam asked, rubbing her forehead.

“The world is moving!” Kara wailed. 

“Oh sweetheart. Don’t worry. It’s just the car. We’re going to the DEO— you remember that place, right?” Sam asked soothingly, placing her hand on top of Kara’s.

“That’s where I go to fight the villains. Oh, I made up a song today! Wanna hear?!” Kara cheered up immensely at the touch.

“I think we all would like to hear.” Alex chirped from the driver’s seat.

“Yes, please. Go on Kara.” Lena encouraged, discreetly moving to turn the audio recorder on her phone ‘on’.

“You both are going to regret that you missed the dancing that accompanies the song.” Sam told them.

Kara saved them from responding by bursting out into song. “You catch me at your local party, yeah I crank it everyday! Haters get mad ‘cause I got me a pretty lady.” And then she launched into the chorus again. 

“....Supergirl that villain!” Kara finished, making the pose again as best as she could with the seatbelt interfering. “What’d you think?”

“I think that just added ten years to my life.” Alex announced. “Lena, did you catch her dance moves?” She muttered to her girlfriend.

“Afraid not, but I caught every word she rapped. I think that’ll be good enough.” Lena promised.

“And you called us terrible,” Sam bemoaned the sober Kara’s reaction to this.

At last, they reached the DEO. Sam helped Kara unbuckle and together they tripped into the building. J’onn J’onzz was already there, with something that looked like a balloon in his hands. But it couldn’t be a balloon, could it? That would be too easy.

Turns out, it was a balloon.

However, the tricky part was going to be getting Kara to stop giggling enough to blow the balloon up enough that it would release helium. Turns out helium would counteract the drug in Kara’s system— a fact that the Director of the DEO had learned whilst in Daxam, a sister planet to Krypton.

“Go on Kara, you can do it. I believe in you.” Sam encouraged her girlfriend.

“I can’t!” Kara whined. She was no longer laughing. It had been ten long, unsuccessful minutes of trying to blow the balloon up.

“Don’t you want me to make you a balloon animal?” Sam was ashamed to say she’d resorted to bribery.

“Of course I do! But I can’t stop giggling at the thought of you trying to make a puppy-cat. It’s too funny.” Kara insisted, giggling again at the mere mention of it.

“Want me to make a balloon too?” Alex offered. “Then I can show you how to hold your breath and keep it for the balloon.” She suggested.

“Yes! Good idea!” Kara cheered, wriggling her hips in a dance of happiness.

“Okay. Let me get a balloon ...” Alex went over to the counter, grabbing a purple balloon before returning to the group. “Watch carefully, Kar-bear.” Slowly, Alex took several deep breaths before blowing up the balloon.

“Now you try,” Alex said, the helium in her voice making it squeaky.

“Oh Rao! Alex, what happened to your voice?!” Kara asked in awe.

“Same thing that will happen to yours. All you have to do is blow up your balloon.” Alex coughed several times until the helium wore off.

“That’s it. I have to do it. For the good of silliness!” The look of determination that she had on her face was beautiful, Sam thought. It was the same one that she had whenever Ruby had a particularly challenging math problem.

Redoubling her efforts, Kara finally managed to blow the balloon up. As she blew it out though, she giggled the effects of helium out. Her laughter was high pitched, and her blue eyes, previously glazed, were beginning to clear.

Sam sighed with relief. “Now blow it up again.” She encouraged.

Twice more, Kara blew the balloon up and laughed away the effects of weed from her system. Once she’d finished the third time, her face was red from her efforts…. And probably some embarrassment, too.

“I am _ so _ sorry.” She sighed out.

Lena pushed Alex once. Then twice. It took three times before the Agent got her message.

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” Alex admitted reluctantly. “I didn’t know you’d eat the brownies, but I should have warned you about them before leaving you alone with them.”

“Yes you should have.” Kara glared at her sister for a minute, before dissolving into giggles. “Did I really remix that song? Soulja Boy?” She asked Sam in horror.

“I saw the full, horrific extent of that remix. Yes you did.” Sam promised with an amused laugh. “We’re also gonna need to get you a new couch, microwave, and a frame for the hole that you punched in the wall.” She informed the group, though she aimed the sentence mostly at Kara.

Kara winced. “I’ll ask about all of that later.” She sighed. “Right now I just wanna sleep.”

“Let’s get you to a cot here,” Alex suggested. “I want you to sleep off the effects of helium to your system. J’onn said it could be a few hours of major drowsiness.”

Sam nodded, seeing the sense in Alex’s words. “I’ll stay with her.” She promised, mostly to Kara herself.

Kara’s grin could have lit up the room. “Thanks, babe.” She said softly.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
